1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a camera module.
2. Background
Generally, a camera module may include an optical system formed with an image sensor, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounted with the image sensor configured to transmit an electric signal, an IR (Infrared) cut-off filter configured to cut off light of infrared region and at least one sheet of lens configured to transmit an image to the image sensor. At this time, the optical system may be installed with an actuator module configured to perform an auto focusing function and a hand shake correction function.
The camera module may be penetrated by inner foreign objects generated by movement of actuator module and outer pollutant objects such as dusts generated in the course of assembly process. These foreign objects generally drop at an upper surface of the IR cut-off filter to cause a poor image, and various measures are being waged to prevent the intrusion of foreign objects. However, it is difficult to prevent the inroad of foreign objects due to structural configuration of camera module, and it is not possible to prevent the inner foreign objects generated in the course of performing an auto focusing function from moving towards the IR cut-off filter.